La mort ne frappe pas qu'une fois
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: J'arrive difficilement à ouvrir mes yeux, j'ai souvent entendu mes maîtres dirent qu'ils étaient pareils que les leurs. Alors j'ai des yeux bleus océan ? En les ouvrants une vague de douleur me traverse. Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? ATTENTION SUICIDE ET VIOL PRESENT !
1. Chapter 1 : En noir et blanc

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes c'est avec joie que je vous offre cette nouvelle histoire qui comportera 7 chapitres. Je vous laisse la découvrir et on se retrouver en bas. _

C'était un matin normal dans la famille Sommet, chacun s'éveillait lentement et les « bonjour » ainsi que les remarques salaces du Patron fusaient de part et d'autre de la maison. La première personne à descendre fut Mathieu, comme tous les matins il s'en allait préparer le petit-déjeuner et nourrir les deux animaux de la maison, à savoir Capsule, de son vrai nom Capsule de Bière, un berger belge à poil court qui était l'ami du Hippie parce que celui-ci ne se considérait comme le maître de personne et que rien n'appartenait aux humains. Donc Mathieu partit nourrir Capsule et Wifi, récemment arrivé. Wifi était un chaton blanc et noir sur les oreilles, la queue et le bout des pattes. Son pelage était touffu et doux. Hey oui vous l'avez deviné : l'un des plus fervents adhérents du CCLC était tombé dans les griffes de l'ennemi. Donc Mathieu descendit nourrir les deux boules de poils. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il croisa Maître Panda, qui était le chanteur d'SLG, dans la cuisine. Et l'ursidé avait l'air extrêmement inquiet :

- Qu'est qui va pas ? Le questionna le schizophrène tout en sortant la nourriture des animaux.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que Wifi à dormi avec toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Le mammifère avait l'air encore plus inquiet, il s'agitait de plus en plus, comme s'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle

- Parce qu'il n'a pas dormi avec moi non plus.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ?! S'esclaffa le podcasteur

Il avait envie de laisser éclater son rire. Maître Panda s'en faisait vraiment pour rien. Il était vrai que le chaton passait la plus part de ses nuits avec le vidéaste ou Maître Panda, mais il lui arrivait aussi de les passées avec le Geek :

- Tu as demandé au Geek ?

- Non pas encore.

- Bah voilà, il a peut-être dormi avec lui.

Regonflé par cet espoir l'ursidé se précipita à l'étage. Mathieu ne comprenait pas la réaction de son homologue. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il si brusquement pour le chaton ? Chassant ses interrogations de sa tête le schizophrène se dirigea vers le salon et remplit les gamelles d'eau et de nourriture. La tâche accomplie il regarda avec amusement Capsule descendre l'escalier. Dès que ce chien sentait la moindre odeur de nourriture il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir quémander un bout. Le vidéaste le regarda se diriger vers sa gamelle et au moment où il plongeait la truffe dans la nourriture il fut retenu par… Le Hippie ? Ca alors ! 8h00 du matin et toujours pas entrain de triper ! Ouah ! Gros exploit ! (Arrête de gueuler –Je fais ce que je veux et barre-toi c'est une histoire dramatique ici –Ok, ok c'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver) Pourtant ce qui perturba Mathieu fut le refus du Hippie à ce que Capsule mange :

- Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il mange ?

- C'est pas naturel c'qui a dedans gros.

Le schizophrène haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Le café ainsi que le chocolat du petit étaient prêt, Mathieu dressa la table mais avant qu'il ait pu appeler les autres Maître Panda déboula comme un fou, l'air encore plus inquiet qu'avant :

- Il n'a pas dormi avec le Geek non plus !

- Oh calme-toi ! C'est pas grave s'il dort pas avec nous.

- Mathieu j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis mon réveil concernant Wifi.

- Et alors ? C'est juste un pressentiment, je suis sûr que Wifi va très bien.

- Tu sais très bien que mon instinct ne se trompe jamais ! S'écria le panda

Mathieu était complètement perdu. Etait-il possible que l'une de ses personnalités soit atteinte de folie ? Non, c'était impossible puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réels, ils ne pouvaient pas être fous tout comme ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Perdu dans ses pensées le vidéaste n'avait pas entendu le son étrange provenant de la route. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le Geek en pleurs devant lui qu'il sortit de ses rêveries :

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il

- C'est….C'est Wi-Wifi. Sanglota l'enfant

- Je le savais ! Mon instinct ne se trompe jamais !

- Mais calme-toi Maître Panda ! S'écria Mathieu

Au début il n'avait pas franchement écouté l'ursidé le croyant encore dans un cauchemar qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. Mais là, avec le Geek qui pleure juste devant lui en parlant de Wifi, le schizophrène devait bien admettre qu'il s'inquiétait. Essayant de rester calme pour ne pas affoler plus le petit il le questionna :

- Chut calme-toi. Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.

Le jeune gamer renifla bruyamment avant de répondre :

- (snif) J-J'étais entrain de-de jouer (snif) à M-Mario q-quand j-j'ai entendu un bruit (snif) a-alors j'ai re-regardé par la fenêtre et…

Le Geek fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et refondit en larmes. Mathieu le prit dans ses bras et le berça pour essayer de le réconforter. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Maître Panda qui se mit à brailler :

- JE LE SAVAIS, JE LE SAVAIS §

Et il se précipita dehors immédiatement suivit par le Geek, qui en temps normal n'aurait jamais refusé un câlin. Mathieu s'apprêtait à les suivre comprenant le dramatique de la situation vu la réaction du plus jeune de la famille lorsque la voix rauque du Patron l'interrompit dans son élan :

- Tu vas quelque part gamin ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris y un problème avec Wifi.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que la boule de poils à pas mal morflé.

- Quoi ?

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le Patron était au courant de se qu'il se passait et d'après ses dires Wifi s'était fait mal. Il s'apprêtait à demander davantage d'explication lorsque les pleurs du Geek s'intensifièrent et qu'en plus s'ajoutait à présent ceux du panda. Cette fois le schizophrène était vraiment pris de panique. Maître Panda n'était pas dénué de sentiments, bien au contraire, mais pour réussir à le faire pleurer comme ça il fallait vraiment y aller, par exemple lui dire que toute son espèce avait été anéantie. Sans plus attendre le vidéaste s'élança à son tour dans la cour. 8H00 du matin, tout était calme dans Paris, l'air était frais, trop frais pour cette saison néanmoins le soleil commençait tout doucement à réchauffer le trop peu de végétation présent dans la capitale. Trop peu car dans Paris ce qui était le plus présent c'était le bitume des rues et des trottoirs imposant son gris monotone. Cependant ce matin-là la route venait de se tâcher d'une nouvelle couleur. Le schizophrène s'approcha de ses des homologues qui étaient à genoux au milieu de la route. Il se fraya un chemin entre les deux pour découvrir le petit corps de Wifi, ses poils autrefois si doux et touffus étaient à présent collés à son corps et colorés de rouge :

- Non. Non ! NON ! Ca ne peut pas arriver, pas à lui.

Mathieu suffoquait, son chaton allongé au milieu du bitume, tout tremblant, une partie de sa poitrine ouverte et sans doute plusieurs os cassés :

- Mais c'n'est pas possible ! Il aurait fallu qu'une voiture…

- Le percute… C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est ça que le Geek a vu depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et c'est de cela dont je perlais tout à l'heure.

Mathieu n'en revenait pas, s'il avait écouté Maître Panda il aurait pu éviter cette catastrophe. Mais non, il avait joué le buté comme d'habitude et maintenant son chaton était mourant.

J'arrive difficilement à ouvrir mes yeux, j'ai souvent entendu mes maîtres dirent qu'ils étaient pareils que les leurs. Alors j'ai des yeux bleus océan ? En les ouvrants une vague de douleur me traverse. Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? Je me souviens seulement que j'étais en train de jouer sur la bande grise tranquillement, « sain d'esprit » m'as toujours interdit d'aller sur le Chemin du Tonnerre, mais je n'ai pas pu résister aujourd'hui, il avait l'air si chaud avec le soleil en plein sur lui. Je m'avance et commence à me rouler dessus lorsque j'entends un vrombissement. Un monstre déboule ses yeux jaunes plus brillants que jamais. Je me sens en danger, il faut que je bouge mais j'ai trop peur, mes pattes sont figées sur le sol incapable de fonctionner. Le monstre se rapproche, son vrombissement se fait plus fort, il grandit, ses yeux perçants s'avancent sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aperçoivent. Je sais qu'il faut bouger mais quelque chose m'en empêche, mon estomac est noué. J'ai l'impression que le monstre essayait de freiner, bizarre d'habitude il ne fait jamais ça. Il grandit, grandit, grandit puis…..plus rien, le néant, une affreuse douleur dans tout le corps et le sommeil.

Lorsque j'entre-ouvre un peu plus les yeux une vague de douleur me submerge malgré tout j'entends mes maîtres pleurer. Soudain Sain d'esprit demande à Fontaine d'aller chercher Quatre Yeux.

Mathieu était désespéré, tout était de sa faute, il pensait même que son chaton était déjà mort. Soudain un semblant d'espoir naquit lorsqu'il vit le chaton ouvrir les yeux, ils avaient encore une chance de le sauver mais il fallait faire vite :

- Geek va chercher le Prof ! Vite !

Le plus jeune s'élança en direction du laboratoire pendant que Mathieu transformait son T-shirt en bandages afin d'essayer de stopper l'hémorragie que le chaton avait à la poitrine. Maître Pansa le regarda faire. Il savait que son créateur tenait beaucoup à ce chaton mais il savait aussi et ce sans les analyses du Prof que ses blessures étaient sérieuses aussi il décida de prévenir son créateur de façon implicite :

- Mathieu, évite de te faire de faux espoirs, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Le Prof arriva sa mallette à la main, les deux autres s'écartèrent pour lui permettre une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Le Prof s'agenouilla près du frêle chaton et commença à l'examiner. Au début il était plutôt optimiste, le chaton respirait et avait les yeux ouverts, de plus grâce aux bons réflexes de son créateur l'hémorragie avait pu être atténuée. La boule de poils avait perdu un peu trop de sang mais il y avait peut-être encore un peu d'espoir, il fallait agir vite et bien. Le scientifique continua son auscultation. La barre sur son front se fronçait un peu plus à mesure que l'examination avançait. Finalement au bout de deux minutes il se redressa et déclara deux mots, deux simples mots qui pourtant détruisent une vie dès qu'ils sont prononcés :

- C'est fini.

Simple, direct, efficace

Quatre Yeux s'approche et commence à m'observer, malgré la tentative de Sain d'Esprit pour me sauver je sais que c'est vain, je sais que c'est fini pour moi. Je n'ai pas vécu longtemps et pourtant ces quelques mois ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Mon humain pleure de plus bel, je t'en prie ne pleure pas, j'ai été très heureux avec toi et je pars avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de beau.

Mathieu avait entendu ce que le Prof avait dit et pourtant il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas le croire :

- Non ! C'est pas possible tu as la science infuse, tu es censé pouvoir le sauver !

Mathieu criait, il ne voulait pas perdre cette adorable boule de poils. Maître Panda posa une main sur l'épaule de son créateur pour l'apaiser. Celui-ci se dégagea et empoigna le scientifique par le col :

- Tu peux le sauver, tu DOIS le sauver ! J't'ai pas donné la science infuse pour rien merde ! Lui cira-t-il en plein visage à présent en pleurs

Le Prof toujours impassible malgré cet accès de rage si soudain regarda l'homme à qui il devait la vie droit dans les yeux :

- Ecoutes Mathieu, la science et la médecine peuvent faire beaucoup de choses mais si le corps du malade ou du blessé est trop endommagé on ne peut rien faire et c'est le cas de Wifi, il a perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir être sauvé et puis même si par miracle il survit, ses pattes sont paralysées et il ne pourra plus jamais bouger.

J'entends Sain d'esprit pleurer et crier contre Quatre Yeux, j'entends Quatre Yeux lui expliquer que je ne survivrai pas à cause de es blessures. Même si mon humain pleure ma proche disparition je ne veux pas partir en le voyant comme ça, je veux partir en gardant l'image de l'humain souriant qui m'a accompagné pendant ma courte vie. Je sens que mon esprit commence à dériver, je flotte, ma respiration est plus lente, je vois une lumière blanche, je me dirige vers elle. Est-ce ça le paradis des chatons ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'avance. Adieu mon humain. Merci pour ses mois de pur bonheur. Adieu Fontaine. Adieu Quatre Yeux. Adieu Homme aux doigts qui sentent bizarres. Adieu Homme à la fumée étrange. Adieu Homme aux longs cheveux. Adieu Homme-animal.

Ca y est le chaton vient de rendre son dernier soupir, ses yeux sont fermés à jamais et son esprit est au paradis des chatons.

Mathieu était au bord du désespoir, il tenait tellement à cette boule de poils mais puisque c'était finit autant lui dire au revoir correctement. Il se retourna afin de dire au revoir au chaton qui avait partagé sa vie mais lorsqu'il se retourna Wifi était endormis, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, un air serein avait pris place sur sa petite tête de chat :

- Au revoir. Murmura-t-il pendant que le Geek pleurait silencieusement à côté de lui.

La dépouille du chaton fut enterré par le Prof, c'était les autres qui lui avait demandé de le faire et l'endroit de la tombe ne leur fut pas révélé, de toutes façons ils ne voulaient pas savoir. A présent chacun évitait de parler du pauvre chaton qui les avait quittés trop vite. Même le Patron, qui pourtant ne ratait jamais une occasion pour faire souffrir son entourage se taisait.

Dans Paris seul le bitume des routes et des trottoirs domine, imposant son gris monotone. Pourtant ce jour-là le gris se colora de rouge, ce jour-là un chaton perdit la vie, ce jour-là une famille pleura sa disparition.

_Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre (ouais je sais c'est la grosse joie). Je fais encore mon instant pub et promo mais pour celle qui n'ont pas lu mon profil j'ai un rêve pour l'instant que vous pouvez m'aider à réalisé. Ce serait de créer une conversation sur Skype entre écrivains de Webs vous n'avez pas skype téléchargé-le, c'est gratuit et si vous l'avez envoyé-moi votre pseudo par MP pour que je vous ajoute (c'est uniquement si ça vous intéresse)._

_Si vous voulez télécharger Skype quelques astuces :_

_Lorsqu'ils vous disent que vous ne pouvez sélectionner que les pseudos qu'ils vous proposent c'est faux, vous pouvez mettre le pseudo que vous voulez, il faut juste qu'il n'y est pas d'espace ni d'accent ou tiret ensuite une fois que Skype est téléchargé si vous ne voulez pas que les autres voient votre nom et prénom allez en haut à gauche et cliquez sur votre pseudo. Là il va y avoir un endroit à droite de votre avatar ou il y aura écrit en gros votre pseudo, cliquez dessus et écrivez ce que vous voulez .Pour tout autre problème MP et je vous réponds._

_Voilà je compte sur vous. Sur ceux je vous laisse j'ai des médocs à prendre (Tu nous fera pas disparaître –Oh que si) _


	2. Chapter 2 : la couleur de la mort

_Et hop le chapitre 2 qui va être lui aussi triste (Logique c'est une deathfic –Comment t'es sorti de ma tête ? –C'est mon secret.) Bon bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (même si vous risquez d'aller chialé dans les jupes de vos mères –Ta gueule !)_

_Et je remercie très fortement les filles qui m'on suivi dans mon projet. Merci les filles vous êtes géniales. Sur ce bonne lecture. _

Voilà deux semaines que Wifi les avait quitté, la blessure se refermait tout doucement et vous pouvez ne pas me croire mais sa mort avait fait changé la famille Sommet : Mathieu n'était plus méchant envers le Geek, le Patron avait arrêté ses visites nocturnes et lui et Maître Panda se parlaient normalement, sans se crier dessus à tout bout de champ. Le seul qui n'avait pas changé était le Hippie. Cet homme était la bonté et la paix incarné, autrement dit, lui n'avait pas besoin de changé.

Il était environ 10H lorsque toute la famille se réunit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le dernier arrivé fut le benjamin de la famille :

- Salut tout le monde.

- Salut gamin.

Aucun arrière pensé perverse ou sadique émanait de cette voix, aucun sourire carnassier. Rien. Juste de l'amour fraternel :

- Allez c'est prêt, tout le monde à table.

Aussitôt dans un brouhaha le Prof, la Fille, le Geek, le Patron, Maître Panda, le Hippie et Mathieu s'attablèrent et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien lorsque le Geek déclara :

- C'est dingue.

Les autres le regardèrent surpris, il avait dit ça sur un ton triste.

Le jeune gamer était peut-être l'innocence incarnée mais il n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien remarquée changement d'humeur des autres après la mort du chaton, faire comme si ça ne les affectaient pas alors que ça bouffait le cœur de tout le monde qu'il soit parti si vite. Il avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient continuer de vivre et faire comme si Wifi n'avait jamais existé. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par ses congénères qui lui demandaient plus d'explications :

- Qu'est qui est dingue ?

Alors le benjamin leur apporta la réponse par bribes, il voulait qu'ils comprennent d'eux-mêmes où il voulait en venir :

- Il aura fallut sa mort.

Les autres, même le Patron étaient perturbés, ce n'était pas le genre du gamin d'être aussi mystérieux :

- Euh….. Geek, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Tu sais que le Prof peut t'ausculter ?

- T'inquiètes Mathieu, je vais bien. C'est juste que j'aie remarqué beaucoup de changements depuis quelques temps.

- Ah ? Et tu as remarqué quoi ? Lui demanda Maître Panda

Et là le Geek changea d'humeur, brutalement, il se mit à crier :

- J'ai remarqué qu'il aura fallut la mort de Wifi pour que vous compreniez que vous tenez les uns aux autres ! Vous faites comme s'il n'avait jamais existé parce que c'est trop dur pour vous de vous souvenir de la mort d'un proche ! Il aura fallut qu'il meure pour qu'on retrouve enfin l'ambiance qu'il y avait au début d'SLG !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses doubles et à son créateur de lui répondre, il s'enfuit vers sa chambre les larmes aux yeux.

Mathieu et les autres étaient perplexes, le benjamin était passé par différentes émotions en si peu de temps et ce qu'il leur avait crié les avaient touchés sauf le Patron qui s'en battait royalement les testiboules des états d'âmes du gamin (ouais faut pas lui crier dessus au Patron) :

- Euh…Vous pensez pas que quelqu'un devrait aller le voir ? Leur demanda Mathieu. Non parce que là je crains le pire vu ses réactions.

- Hey bien mon cher Mathieu laisse-moi te dire que….

- TA GUEULE ! S'écria le panda avant de se tourner vers son créateur. Evidemment que quelqu'un doit aller le voir ! Mais qui ?

- En tout cas surement pas le Patron, quant à moi j'ai la délicatesse et le tact d'un rhinocéros. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de doux et compréhensif.

- Le Hippie ? Hasarda l'ursidé. Il est clean depuis ce matin et c'est la paix incarné.

- Pourquoi pas. Hippie, tu peux aller voir le Geek s'il te plaît ?

- Ouais gros pas de soucis.

- Merci.

Le drogué se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du benjamin de la famille. Lorsqu'il arriva devant il entendit des pleurs. Le Hippie se sentait faiblir. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait peur oui mais pas au point de trembler. Alors qu'est qu'il lui arrivait ? Essayant de chassé ce malaise le drogué toqua à la porte. Il entendit un « entrez » étouffé et pénétra dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Elle était comme il se l'était imaginé : en bazar et remplit de peluches, la plupart offertes par des fans à leur créateur. Il fut tiré de son explication par la petite voix de l'enfant :

- Hippie ? Qu'est que tu veux ?

- Voir comment tu vas gros.

- T'es clean ? Lui demanda le petit surpris.

- Ouais gros. Alors comment tu vas ?

- Ca va mais ça m'énerve que Mathieu et les autres fassent comme si Wifi n'avait jamais existé

- C'est pas leur faute gros, ils sont tristes de l'avoir perdu et ils essaient de l'oublier.

- T'as surement raison mais….

Le Geek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Hippie était sur le sol parcourut de spasmes. Le gamer ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur lui, il mit son bras dans la bouche du toxico avant d'appeler leur créateur :

- MATHIEU ! Viens vite ! Le Hippie se sent pas bien !

Le schizophrène accouru aussitôt pour découvrir un Hippie parcourut de spasmes et un Geek avec la moitié de son bras dans la bouche de l'autre. Mathieu ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que le drogué pacifiste leur refaisait une crise :

- PROF ! Viens vite ! Le Hippie remet ça !

Le scientifique déboula en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire cependant la crise cessa comme ça, d'un seul coup :

- Je pense que je vais l'emmener avec moi et le garder en observation pendant quelques jours.

- Pas de soucis Prof.

Le Hippie fut donc transporté dans la chambre du scientifique qui possédait deux lits, un pour lui et un pour un potentiel malade.

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent très bien les disputes entre Maître Panda et le Patron avaient repris et ce dernier essayait à nouveau de traumatiser le benjamin de la famille. Mathieu était ravi, ceci était un signe que mort de Wifi commençait à disparaître dans leurs mémoires. Voilà deux jours que le Hippie avait fait sa crise et pour une raison inconnue voilà deux jours qu'il dormait mais comme le Prof leur assurait que sa santé allait plutôt bien personne ne s'en inquiétait réellement.

Pourtant un jour, alors que Mathieu était entrain de chercher des vidéos pour le prochain épisode le scientifique déboula complètement fou :

- Mathieu ! Vite ! C'est le Hippie ! Il fait une chute de tension !

- Quoi ?! S'écria le schizophrène

- Pas le temps de parler !

Et le Prof repartit par où il était venu suivit de son créateur paniqué. Le Hippie ? Une chute de tension ? C'est pas possible !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de son homologue le podcasteur le vit à genoux auprès du Hippie. Celui-ci était allongé, il transpirait énormément et le Prof lui passait tout le temps un gant humide sur le front, le drogué respirait anormalement vite :

- Mathieu ! Vient m'aider bon sang !

Le schizophrène était paniqué. Qu'est qu'il devait faire ? Il était extrêmement inquiet pour sa personnalité au bob au point que son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, ses entrailles se tordaient, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées :

- Mathieu ! Je peux plus rien faire pour l'aider ! Il faut appeler l'hôpital !

A l'entente du mot « hôpital » le vidéaste tiqua :

- Mais t'es malade ! Appeler l'hôpital ! Pour qu'ils découvrent que vous existez ?! hors de question !

- C'est soit ça soit on le laisse retourner dans ta tête au quel cas tu ne pourras plus jamais le faire revenir. Je n'ai pas assez de matériel pour le soigner moi-même. Je sais que tu as peur pour nous mais il nous suffira de nous cacher et tu te feras passer pour son frère jumeau.

Le scientifique avait dit ça sur un ton calme, sachant pertinemment qu'avec Mathieu ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver si on voulait aboutir à quelque chose :

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? Lui demanda celui-ci plus calme mais avec la voix chargée d'espoir

- J'ai bien peur que non. Maintenant décides-toi vite, il ne tiendra pas longtemps

Mathieu comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour éviter la destruction de son collègue se saisit de son téléphone et appela l'hôpital.

Il avait juste entendu un « on arrive » après avoir expliqué la raison de son appel :

- Bon Prof, ils vont surement pas tardé, alors tu vas prévenir les autres et vous vous planquez.

Le scientifique hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard le Geek, la Fille et Maître Panda déboulèrent dans la pièce. Le premier se jeta dans les bras du troisième qui tentait tant bien de le consoler pendant que la Fille se pencha sur le corps du malade et l'embrassa tendrement, un baiser chaste et rapide, sous les yeux surpris Mathieu.

Bien sûr il était au courant de l'amour de la jeune femme pour le drogué mais jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de geste envers lui.

Elle se redressa et regarda son créateur avec ses deux orbites bleues humides :

- J'aurais dû lui dire.

Furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de se jeter dans les bras du schizophrène qui la berça. Finalement le plus jeune de la famille se dégagea de son double mammifère et s'approcha de Mathieu pour lui poser la question la plus perturbante et qu'il redoutait le plus :

- Il va mourir le Hippie ?

Leur créateur fut prit au dépourvu, lui-même ne le savait pas, seulement il voulait éviter d'avoir à gérer une crise de larmes car l'ambulance arrivera d'une minute à l'autre, on pouvait déjà entendre la sirène au loin :

- Réponds-moi Mathieu !

- Hein….Que ? Quoi ? Ah oui ! Non, bien sûr que non, il ne mourra pas, vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous n'êtes pas des êtres à part entière donc logiquement vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Au pire il retournera dans ma tête. Le vidéaste lui avait dit ça car il savait que le petit ignorait que si le Hippie retournait dans sa tête il disparaîtra. Euh…. La Fille tu peux me lâcher, tu me broies les côtes là.

- Oups désolée.

La sirène était de plus en plus proche, le schizophrène ordonna à ses trois doubles d'aller se cacher et au moment même où la porte de la chambre de Maître Panda se referma les ambulanciers déboulèrent dans celle du Prof, ils embarquèrent le drogué et redescendirent tout aussi vite. Mathieu les coursa et au moment même où ils s'apprêtaient à refermer les portes il les stoppa :

- S'il vous plaît laissez-moi monter ! Les supplia-t-il

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Je suis son frère

L'ambulancier hésita quelques instants mais voyant que l'état du malade se dégradait et que la personne qui lui faisait face était vraiment inquiète il accepta :

- merci monsieur !

Mathieu s'engouffra dans la camionnette et pendant une partie du voyage il tint la main du Hippie. Tout à coup l'un des ambulanciers s'écria :

-Vite le défibrillateur ! Il fait un arrêt !

Le schizophrène eut un haut-le-cœur. Un arrêt ! Mais c'est pas possible ! On l'écarta violemment de son compagnon pendant qu'on s'activait autour de lui.

_Hippie, tu dois survivre ! Tu m'entends ! Ne nous laisse pas ! On a besoin de toi ! La Fille a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Et les autres aussi. Ne nous laisse pas. Ca serait trop dur à supporter…_

Il ne put continuer, les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues. L'ambulance s'arrêta brutalement. On fit descendre très rapidement le Hippie puis l'emmena en salle de soin, Mathieu voulu franchir la porte mais un bras l'arrêta. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux noirs coupés très court, elle portait des lunettes qui faisaient ressortir son regard glacial :

- Interdit au public

C'est tout ce qu'elle prononça avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

_C*nnasse_

Le vidéaste ne put faire autrement que de s'assoir devant la salle où son compagnon était peut-être entrain de mourir. Le temps lui paraissait infiniment long, comme si les secondes s'écoulaient au ralenti. Mathieu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner. Pourquoi le Hippie avait fait une chute de tension si brutalement ? Est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir ? Il espérait que oui. Les larmes revinrent embuées ses yeux. Il avait peur de perdre l'un de ses plus anciens amis.

_P*tain de merde ! Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi !_

Il pleura, pleura, pleura. Longtemps, enfin il n'en savait rien, la notion de temps avait disparu pour lui, il savait juste qu'il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'un des médecins sorte et s'adresse à lui :

- Monsieur ? Vous êtes son frère ?

Le schizophrène releva la tête et la hocha. Il devait vraiment faire peur avec ses rouges et bouffis, sa peau blanche. Enfin c'est pas le moment de se soucier de son apparence mais plutôt de la santé de son collègue. Sans réfléchir le vidéaste se jeta sur le médecin et l'empoigna par le col en lui lançant un regard rempli de tristesse et de peur :

- Je vous en prie docteur ! Dites-moi qu'il va bien !

- Monsieur…

- Sommet.

- Très bien monsieur Sommet, je pense que vous devriez vous assoir, ce que je vais vous révéler risque de vous faire un choc

Mathieu craignait le pire, il s'assit et prit le temps d'écouter le médecin :

- Monsieur Sommet je dois vous prévenir, votre frère consommait de la drogue en abondance depuis longtemps cependant il a dû vouloir faire un sevrage, son corps ne l'a pas supporté.

Le médecin s'était stoppé, le reviewer craignait le pire :

- Je vous en prie docteur, dites-moi ce qu'il a !

- Il est tombé dans le coma.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre au schizophrène

- Non, non, non, non, non. Non ! NON ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

Il voulut se ruer vers la salle mais le médecin le bloqua :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enter monsieur Sommet !

- Laissez-moi passer ! Je veux le voir !

Le docteur força Mathieu à s'assoir, celui-ci enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Le Hippie dans le coma ! Non ça ne pouvait pas arriver !

- Je suis désolé monsieur Sommet

Mathieu redressa la tête et demanda au médecin de sa voix frêle qui exprimait toute sa peine :

- Y a-t-il un espoir pour qu'il se réveille un jour ?

C'était la seule chance qu'il y avait pour que son compagnon s'en sorte. Le schizophrène pria très fort pour que la réponse soit positive. Hélas toutes les prières ne marchent pas à chaque fois :

- Je suis désolé monsieur Sommet mais il n'y a quasiment aucun espoir, votre frère avait énormément de substances illicites dans le corps, je n'en ai jamais vu autant dans un être humain

- Non ! Vous mentez ! Il va se réveiller !

- Monsieur Sommet rentré chez vous. Vous êtes fatigué, nous vous préviendrons s'il y a du nouveau.

Mathieu obéit en silence, rester ici ne servirait à rien puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas le voir.

Arrivé chez lui les autres se jetèrent sur lui :

- Alors comment il va ?

- Qu'est qu'il a ?

- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Jusqu'au moment où le Patron intervienne :

- Hey ! Laissez le gamin tranquille ! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas bien !

Les personnalités prirent alors le temps de regarder le schizophrène. Effectivement il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme : blême, le regard vitreux et hagard, le dos voûté. Ce fut Maître Panda qui parla le premier :

- Il va…si mal que ça ?

Mathieu les regarda un par un, il les détaillait, il les regarda comme si il ne les reconnaissait plus, puis :

- Il…..Il…

Le schizophrène ne put terminer sa phrase, il fondit en larmes, Maître Panda le prit dans ses bras et l'amena au canapé :

- Geek, va lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Le petit obtempéra voyant l'état plus qu'inquiétant de son créateur. Mathieu était toujours dans les bras de l'ursidé qui essayait de le consoler en vain. La Fille s'approcha et interrogea son créateur :

- C'est si grave que ça Mathieu ?

- Laisse-le enfin ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de parler de ça !

- C'est bon Maître Panda il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant.

Tous le regardèrent prêt à entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Le Geek revint justement avec un verre d'eau. Mathieu en but un peu avant de déclarer cash :

- Il est dans le coma. (La subtilité c'est pour les tapettes –Ah tais-toi j'essaie de faire un effet dramatique là)

Silence. Les personnalités n'en revenaient pas. Mais comment peut-il être dans le coma ? Soudain le Geek s'écria :

- Espèce de menteur ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on pouvait pas mourir !

- Hey bien techniquement il n'et pas mort. Le corrigea le Prof

- Non mais c'est tout comme ! T'es qu'un menteur Mathieu ! J'te déteste !

- Ho gamin calme-toi, c'est pas sa faute

Cependant le Geek ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était enfui vers sa chambre. Le vidéaste soupira :

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir réagi comme ça, je lui ai quand même un peu mentit. Tout est de ma faute.

- C'est pas de ta faute Mathieu. C'est la faute du Hippie, s'il n'avait pas ingurgité toutes ces saloperies il ne serait pas dans cet état-là aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas la faute du Hippie.

- Pardon gamin, tu peux répéter ?

- D'après les docteurs il est tombé dans le coma parce que son corps était privé des substances qu'il avalait.

La seule qui n'avait pas parlé était la Fille, elle était restée bloquée sur le mot « coma ». Elle entendait la discussion mais elle lui parvenait étouffée. L'homme qu'elle aimait était plongé dans un profond sommeil et il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Il allait la quitter sans qu'elle est put dire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Cependant un espoir tout mine naquit, s'il est dans le coma il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'il se réveille un jour :

- Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller un jour ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, tête baissée

Mathieu la regarda peiné, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle lui avait dit depuis longtemps, et ça lui déchirait le cœur de devoir lui répondre :

- D'après le médecin il n'y a quasiment aucun espoir.

Nouveau silence. Puis à petit à petit la pièce se remplit de bruits de pleurs d'abord ceux du Geek qui était redescendu entre-temps que le panda prit dans ses bras et ensuite ceux de la Fille et là c'est le prof qui la berça :

- Je suis désolé les gars.

- (hic) On peut (hic) lui re-rendre (snif) visite au m-moins ? Le questionna la Fille

- Pour l'instant non. Il est un soin intensif.

La Fille refondit en larmes :

- Mais je vous promets d'aller le voir tous les jours

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme effrayant, tous le monde était dans la même pièce mais chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient tous affectés par ce qui arrivait au Hippie, même le Patron. 'Fin faut dire il perdait quand même son plus fidèle client.

Tous les jours Mathieu allait voir le Hippie et un jour, un jeudi plus exactement, il rentra pour la première fois depuis deux semaines le sourire aux lèvres. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de vouloir le bombarder de questions mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit leur créateur leur apporta l'explication :

- Les gars…On a l'autorisation de visite ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête :

- Parce que son état s'est amélioré !

D'un seul coup l'appartement se transforma en ménagerie, chacun criait et sautait de joie. Le schizophrène les coupa dans leur élan de joie collectif :

- Je propose qu'on y aille maintenant ?

- Mais Mathieu…..Comment on va faire ? A l'hôpital ils vont avoir peur si on est tous là.

- T'inquiètes Geek, j'y ai pensé. Je vais vous faire rentrer dans ma tête.

- Mais ça risque pas de nous détruire ?

- Non vu que vous êtes en bonne santé ça ne vous détruira pas.

- O.K

A l'hôpital

- Voilà monsieur Sommet

- Merci. On peut rester seuls s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

L'infirmière sortit laissant Mathieu seul avec son double :

- C'est bon vous pouvez sortir

Aussitôt toutes ses personnalités se matérialisèrent devant le malade. La Fille poussa un cri d'horreur :

- Mon dieu ! Pourquoi il est branché à tous ces machins ?

En effet leur drogué préféré était relié à plusieurs machines notamment une pour l'aider à respirer et une autre lui injectait de la nourriture et de l'eau. Voyant son homologue féminin prêt à faire une crise Mathieu lui expliqua :

- Ce sont les appareils qui le tiennent en vie, sans ça il serait déjà mort

- Oh….

Le schizophrène jeta un coup d'œil en direction des autres : le prof observait les machines pendant que Maître Panda, le Patron et le Geek étaient penchés sur leur camarade et lui parlaient :

- T'as pas le droit de nous laisser Hippie ! T'es apparu en même temps que moi, tu peux pas partir comme ça !

- Allez gamin réveille-toi, j'te donnerais toute la drogue que tu veux mais réveille-toi.

- Hippie, je sais que tu nous entends, alors par pitié réveille-toi. Tu nous manques terriblement à la maison.

Mathieu regarda à nouveau la Fille :

- Tu peux aller le voir toi aussi

La jeune femme s'approcha de son amour secret et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Là tu regrettes de pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Pas vrai gamine ?

- T'es au courant toi ? S'étonna Mathieu

- Ouais gamin depuis au moins aussi longtemps que toi.

Silence. Tout le monde s'approcha de lui, lui serrant les mains où l'embrassant pour la Fille. Ca se passait plutôt bien si on oubliait la douleur présente dans leurs cœurs et le fait que le drogué était à la porte de la Faucheuse, hésitant encore à frapper contre la barrière de bois. Donc ça se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident venant de l'un des appareils retentisse. Tous se tournèrent vers le Prof qui ne put apporter une explication. Mathieu comprenant que le corps médical n'allait pas tarder à arriver les fit revenir dans sa tête, tous disparurent au moment même où les docteurs, infirmiers et infirmières arrivèrent. Il comprit alors qu'il devait partir.

Arrivé chez lui le schizophrène les matérialisa et s'affala sur le canapé l'air dépité :

- Mathieu qu'est qu'il s'est passé avec le Hippie ? Le questionna le Geek

- J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui possède la science infuse ici !

- Enfin Mathieu lui crie pas dessus, c'est pas sa faute, nous aussi on est inquiets ! Le réprimanda Maître Panda le Geek dans les bras

Deux jours plus tard

Mathieu retourna à l'hôpital pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il espérait que le Hippie allait mieux, arrivé devant sa chambre il attendit que les médecins finissent leur visite.

_Ils mettent plus de temps aujourd'hui. Pitié faites qu'il n'y ait rien de grave !_

La peur et la panique commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez dans ses entrailles et le retard de plus en plus grand des médecins n'arrangeait rien. Enfin après 45 minutes de retard l'un des médecins sortit enfin de la pièce et le schizophrène se jeta sur lui :

- Alors docteur, il va comment ?

Le docteur le regarda peiné avant de lui dire des mots qui le brisèrent :

- On l'a débranché, plus rien ne pouvait le sauver, il s'est réveillé un moment et à crier « Rhubarbe » avant de plongé dans un sommeil définitif, pour faire court il a fait un arrêt. Je suis désolé monsieur Sommet mais votre frère est….mort.

Mathieu bloqua quelques secondes. Mort. Mort ? Mort !

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils ne sont même pas réels ! Ils ne peuvent pas mourir !_

Le schizophrène ne resta pas plus longtemps, il courra comme un dératé jusqu'à chez lui et dès que la porte fut fermée il fondit en larmes. Attirées par le bruit ses personnalités accoururent pour découvrir Mathieu en larmes, recroquevillé sur lui, dos contre la porte. Maître Panda se pencha sur lui :

- Mathieu qu'est qu'il se passe ? Ca concerne le Hippie ?

Leur créateur hocha la tête. Aussitôt la Fille poussa le mammifère et regarda le vidéaste droit dans les yeux :

- Mathieu, qu'est qui se passe avec le Hippie ? Lui demanda-t-elle une lueur paniquée dans les yeux.

- Ils…Ils l'ont débranché…..Il a eut une lueur de conscience et à crier « Rhubarbe » avant de faire un arrêt et donc ils l'ont débranché.

Encore une fois un silence répondit son annonce puis le cri du Geek :

- T'avais dit qu'on pouvait pas mourir ! J'avais raison ! T'es qu'un menteur !

- Moi aussi je le croyais ! Se défendit le podcasteur. Normalement s'il allait si mal que ça il serait retourné dans ma tête !

- Heu Mathieu…. Le Prof les interrompit dans leur dispute. Peut-être que s'il n'est pas revenu dans ta tête ça veut dire qu'on est des êtres à part entière.

- C'est possible ?

- Oui parce que tu as cru suffisamment en nous pour qu'on existe et qu'on vive maintenant.

La Fille les coupa le regard embué de larmes :

- Dis Mathieu…Est-ce qu'on peut lui rendre visite une dernière fois ?

Le schizophrène acquiesça et les fit rentrer dans sa tête puis il prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Ils lui avaient autorisé l'accès comprenant sans doute sa peine immense :

- Je suppose que vous voulez être seul.

- Oui merci.

La porte se ferma et ses personnalités apparurent :

- Il a l'air si paisible, comme dans ses tripes.

- Ouais gamine, sauf que là il délire pas, il est vraiment parti pour de bon

Les larmes du Patron n'échappèrent pas à Maître Panda qui le prit dans ses bras :

- Lâche-moi la japonaise ou tu le regretteras. Fit-il d'une voix menaçante alors qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'un peu de réconfort

- Chut calmes-toi, tout le monde à droit à ses moments de faiblesses

Alors le Patron se laissa aller. La Fille s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait et déposa un ultime et dernier baiser sur sa bouche, le Geek s'approcha à son tour :

- J't'oublierais jamais, promis !

Et il fondit en larmes, le Prof s'approcha à son tour et se contenta d'un câlin puis vient le tour de Maître Panda, câlin et :

- Au revoir mon pote, fais un bon voyage.

Mathieu s'approcha :

- Désolé vieux, j'aurais dû limiter ta consommation, tu serais pas dans cet état-là si j'avais su…

Et hop une autre crise de larmes à gérer pour Maître Panda. Ce qui arrangea le Patron, personne ne faisait attention à lui, il se dirigea vers le corps de son ami :

- Salut mon pote, si tu croises Satan passe-lui le bonjour de ma part et à Lillith aussi. Sinon tu vas énormément me manquer. Je m'étais attaché à toi et pas parce que t'es mon meilleur client. 'Fin j'espère que l'autre barbu te laissera rentrer.

- C'est bon tout le monde lui a dit au revoir ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et avant que le schizophrène ne les fassent à nouveau rentrer dans sa tête ils firent un câlin collectif au Hippie. Puis Mathieu quitta l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière sinon il savait qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Sa dernière pensée avant de quitter le bâtiment fut :

_Au revoir mon pote_

Pendant qu'un corbillard noir se garait sur le parking.

_Voilà fin, alors je sais que les informations concernant le domaine médical sont fausses mais j'ai une justification, c'était pour l'histoire. Voilà le mot de la fin. Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui m'ont suivis dans mon projet, vous êtes des amours mes belettes. Au revoir les gens_


	3. Chapter 3 : bonjour

_**Vous vous êtes fait avoir par le titre hein ? XD (vous voyez j'vous avais dit que notre créatrice a une intelligence limitée) Bref ! Je suis désolée du retard que prennent mes 3 fictions en cours qui sont : livrés à nous-mêmes (en pause) Notre enfance ruinée par le Patron (en pause aussi) et La mort ne frappe pas qu'une fois (NON elle n'est pas en pause, les chapitre 3 et 4 sont écrits sur papier et le trois est en cours de recopie). Mais voyez-vous (bon certes la plupart sont plus vieilles que moi) je suis au lycée, en 2**__**nd**__** plus précisément et du temps j'en ai pas beaucoup pour recopier sur l'ordi alors je suis désolée du retard que mes fictions prennent et je m'en excuse. De plus j'ai accepté le défi de Titipo pour Halloween. Donc voilà, je suis sincèrement désolée du retard que ça prend mais je devrais pouvoir allez plus vite normalement grâce à un téléchargement de logiciel où je dicterais mon texte (OUI CA EXISTE) et les vacances arrivent bientôt donc j'aurais du temps. **_

_**Je m'excuse encore pour le retard (ANTOINE DANIEL BONJOUR ! XD)**_

_**Je vous laisse et je vous embrasse mes lamasticots lubriques**_


End file.
